


No One’s Perfect (but damn, you try my patience)

by team_turtleneck



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Abby is thirsty af, Anal, F/F, Feelings, I’m a little mean to Harper in this, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Riley deserves an apology, Strap-Ons, times are tough so have some porn, why not both?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_turtleneck/pseuds/team_turtleneck
Summary: Abby knows Harper has a lot to apologize for.
Relationships: Abby Holland/Riley Johnson, Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland, Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland/Riley Johnson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160
Collections: Ladies Bingo, The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020





	No One’s Perfect (but damn, you try my patience)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m Team Riley but also Team Why Not Both. Apparently I’m indecisive.

“I’m really not mad anymore,” Abby says.

Abby is on the bed in their apartment. The only thing she’s wearing is a blindfold.

“You’re a terrible liar, Abby,” Harper says from the foot of the bed.

“You gonna leave me like this or get to apologizing already?”

“I have a surprise for you,” she says, running her hands over Abby’s ankles, up her calves, making Abby shiver.

Harper continues, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Abby says, and she knows Harper’s record is spotty on that front. Maybe love makes her stupid. 

She feels the mattress rebound as Harper gets up and hears her unlock her phone. Abby furrows her brow. “Are you seriously on your phone right now?”

Harper laughs quietly, knowingly. Abby hears her leave the bedroom. A few seconds later, she unlocks the front door.

“The fuck, Harper,” Abby whispers, almost a hiss, throwing the sheet over herself. She doesn’t remove the blindfold.

Two sets of footsteps move toward the room, and Abby pulls the sheet up higher.

“Who’s there?” Abby asks.

Someone kneels beside her.

“Hi Abby,” a voice purrs in her ear.

Abby goes stock still. She knows that voice.

“Riley?”

“Mind if I join you?” Riley asks.

Abby bites her lower lip and thinks of Riley’s hands on her.

“No pressure,” Harper says from the opposite side of the bed. “You decide what happens.”

“Whose idea was this?” Abby asks. She’s truly curious because Harper has never seemed the type to share. It’s not that she doesn’t absolutely want this, but it’s puzzling and she can’t _not_ ask.

“Harper here called me. She saw us when we were on Main Street and figured I’d be game,” Riley says. “Plus she has some things to atone for. Thought I’d give her the chance.”

“Good. Great.” Abby pauses and licks her lips. She hadn’t let herself play out the possibility of Riley in her head, of sharing her bed, though it was obvious from their time together that Riley was into her. “You should probably kiss me then, you know, to kick things off.”

Riley leans down, and Abby is immediately engrossed in Riley’s kiss, tongue sliding against hers. It’s thrilling. She can’t see, so she reaches out and finds Harper’s hand, tugging her close.

Abby loses track of the hands touching her and who they belong to, whose mouth is trailing over her chest, whose hand is teasing her. She hears what sounds like kissing above her. 

“Fuck this thing,” she says and rips the blindfold off. “I want to see you.”

Harper has one hand cradling Riley’s jaw as she kisses her and the other wedged between Abby’s thighs. Abby feels heat surge within her and for a moment she considers pressing Harper’s hand harder against her and riding out a quick release.

“It’s been a while,” Riley says, leaning back. “Is she still all quiet and hesitant?” she asks Abby. 

“I’m right here,” Harper says, a little sharp.

Riley rolls her eyes in response. Abby feels cold creeping up the nape of her neck. They still have some shit to work out.

Abby quickly interjects. “You might be surprised,” Abby says. “Watch this.”

Abby grabs Harper and pushes her face down onto the bed. “Stay there,” Abby says, and her tone has an edge to it. If Abby is being honest, she’s still angry. Of course she is, but she knows Harper carries the shame in her bones, and Abby doesn’t wish that for anyone.

Abby climbs off the bed and opens the bottom drawer of her dresser. She pulls out a few things, including a harness.

Riley runs her hand through Harper’s hair. Her tone softens. “I guess you have picked up a few things since high school.”

Abby slips a toy into the harness, pulls the harness on, and secures the straps. She crawls onto the bed, nudges Harper’s legs apart. Harper complies immediately, cheek pressed against the bed, tongue darting out to wet her lips.

Abby reaches for the lube and applies some to her fingers. “Baby, show Riley how you open up for me.”

Riley’s eyebrows are high on her forehead, her eyes glittering and mischievous. “Are you—“

“Oh yeah,” Abby says with a cocky grin.

Abby slips her fingers between Harper’s legs and into her tightest opening. Harper’s mouth falls open. She pushes back toward Abby.

Abby feels heat coiling inside her. Harper is so hot around her fingers. Abby loves the little breathy noises she makes.

Riley sits back amongst the pillows while Abby lines up the toy and presses inside steadily. Harper gasps. Riley is watching with rapt attention, teasing herself with one hand. 

Abby pulls at Harper’s hips. “Up on your knees.”

Harper gets to her hands and knees until her gaze is level with Riley’s. Riley looks like she’s enjoying herself.

“How’s this?” Abby asks, eyes on Riley, trailing her hands up Harper’s spine to grip her shoulders.

“Just grand,” Riley says. 

Abby holds Riley’s gaze as she pulls out slowly. She thrusts back inside. Harper cries out, her head lolling down, pounding one fist into the mattress.

“God, you have changed,” Riley says. “Imagine how much more fun we could’ve had back then.”

Abby can’t help but imagine a younger Riley in her place with Harper spread open for her, maybe after school in the locker room, or holding onto the headboard in her frilly bedroom. Abby tries to push the thoughts from her mind and sets a hard pace, Harper exhaling with each thrust.

“Look at me,” Riley tells Harper.

Harper does as she’s told. She rocks forward with each impact.

Harper groans. “Kiss me.”

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Riley says and bends down to capture her lips, tongue sliding against hers.

Harper moans into her mouth. 

“Did you need to take over?” Abby asks Riley because Riley has barely blinked since Harper got to her knees. 

Riley pulls back from Harper and considers it a moment. “Nah,” she says. “Maybe I can use it on you next.”

Abby grins. “Fuck, I like you.”

Riley smiles at her and kisses Harper again.

“You’ve got a really great girl,” Riley tells Harper. “Don’t screw it up again.”

“I won’t,” Harper says, panting. She moves to reach underneath her, but Riley takes a hold of her hand, pinning it to the bed.

Riley quirks an eyebrow at Abby. “Thoughts?”

Abby’s breathing hard from the effort. “Not yet.”

Harper groans and it sounds both frustrated and desperately turned on. Abby feels heat prickling along her skin, throbbing between her thighs. She needs someone to touch her.

“Come here,” Abby says, giving Riley a pleading look. “Please.”

Riley crawls to her, coming up behind her and molding herself to Abby’s body. She wraps her arms around Abby’s waist, hands warm, while Abby’s thrusts slow as she moves against Harper. Abby takes one of Riley’s hands and slides it down until it dips under the band of the harness. 

Riley’s fingers are quick and sure, her lips on Abby’s neck, jutting her hips forward to bury Abby deeper inside Harper. Harper pants, fingers flexing against the sheet.

“This is mean,” Harper whines.

“You like it,” Abby says, breath shuddering in her chest, and turns her head to kiss Riley. Harper doesn’t contradict her like Abby knows she wouldn’t because Harper is not moving the way she does when she can’t wait any longer, when Abby has her on the edge for ages, until she whimpers and begs. Abby thinks Riley would love to see that.

The speed of Riley’s fingers matches the press of her hips, and Abby’s eyes nearly roll back in her head because Riley’s touch is fucking electric, and she gasps her release against Riley’s lips.

Abby catches her breath, trapped between Riley and Harper, and Riley takes hold of Harper’s hips. Abby is pliant and along for the ride, recovering, while Riley moves in smooth, leisurely strokes.

“Feel that, Harper?” Abby asks, rocking between them. “That’s Riley now.”

That seems to break Harper, and Abby hadn’t realized how much Harper wanted Riley too. “Please, oh god, _please_...” she sobs, begging for permission, and Abby smiles between them.

Riley relents, and Harper’s hand disappears under her. Harper cries out sharply, arching beautifully, little rhythmic backward presses to take it deeper, until she collapses onto the bed.

After Harper recovers, she brings Riley forward and presses her back onto the pillows. She speaks desperate apologies against Riley’s throat. Abby’s mouth is between Riley’s thighs, hot and slow, taking her time, making Riley writhe. Harper strokes her fingers over Riley’s cheek, kissing her gently. Her hand joins Abby’s mouth between Riley’s thighs, and Riley urges them on, moving against them until she’s driving herself down onto Abby’s fingers. Riley’s head falls back, and she trembles through her release, one hand tightening in Harper’s hair.

Riley is their focus now. Harper turns her onto her side, and maneuvers behind her, Abby moving up to Riley’s front. Riley is pressed between them, and their singular goal is to wring more cries from her, to leave her shaking and panting and sated. Abby drinks in this feeling, this newness, those brown eyes full of want for _her_...

Riley stays the night, and it’s the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Throw some feedback my way if you’re inclined.


End file.
